Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle interior trim assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle interior trim assembly that includes a flexible seal member installed between two adjacent interior trim assemblies.
Background Information
Trim assemblies, such as the center console and an adjacent portion of an instrument panel are complex structures to design, manufacture and install to corresponding areas of the passenger compartment of a vehicle. Further, due to engineering tolerances, the exact location of an intersection between two such trim assemblies is typically defined as a region with measureable deviations.